


La captive d'outre espace

by malurette



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Clio - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Lima Syndrome, Mazones, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils avaient là une belle plante, captive : prisonnière. Mais aussi, à sa manière... captivante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La captive d'outre espace

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** La captive d’outre-espace  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Uchū kaizoku Captain Harlock (Albator 78)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Mīme/Jorjibell (Clio/Jôjibell)  
>  **Genre :** Syndrome de Lima  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Matsumoto Leiji et de la Toei Animation ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** pour la Journée internationale du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet, édition ’08)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré-série / épisode 20  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 650

Il y avait longtemps que les humains de la Terre étaient les seuls à traverser les cieux de leur système solaire et de ses environs, on n’y avait plus croisé d’extraterrestres depuis fort longtemps, et l’Arcadia n’avait nulle raison depuis plusieurs années de quitter les abords de la Terre pour aller voguer dans un système voisin à leur rencontre. Il leur est pourtant arrivé de croiser un vaisseau d’origine inconnue mais visiblement hostile et de devoir engager le combat.

La créature que l’équipage de l’Arcadia a capturée est belle. Et dangereuse, aussi. Dangereuse en elle-même, cela tous le savent, et dangereuse encore plus parce qu’elle est belle, Mīme pense être la seule à savoir ça.  
Cela pourrait sembler déplacé, mais Mīme parle régulièrement avec la captive, Jorjibell de son nom. En fait, Mīme est la seule à qui Jorjibell accepte de se confier, de révéler son nom, son origine, et quelques fragments de son passé qui ne permettent pas à ses geôliers de comprendre sa mission présente ni le futur prévu par l’armée à laquelle elle appartient.

Jorjibell est envoûtante et à chaque fois qu’elles se retrouvent seule à seule, Mīme ressent plus fort le danger qu’elle représente. Cette fille d’une autre planète, d’une autre race, cherche à la séduire, et Mīme en son for intérieur sait qu’elle est toute prête à se laisser séduire. Avec l’arrivée de cette Jorjibell à bord de l’Arcadia, elle a soudain découvert comme elle pouvait se sentir seule, au milieu de cet ‘équipage de pirates terriens. Mīme ne connaît que trop bien la douleur de voir son peuple anéanti, d’être seule au milieu d’étrangers, malgré l’amitié que lui a offerte Harlock. Comme elle comprend cette Jorjibell ! Comme il leur est facile de sympathiser... et quel danger cela représente...  
Mīme sait pertinemment aussi que jamais elle ne trahira Harlock ni la mémoire de son cher ami, qu’elle ne révèlera pas leurs secrets à une ennemie, qu’elle ne l’aidera pas leur nuire. Mais elle sait également combien elle l’aime, cette « ennemie », si irrationnel que cela soit, et qu’elle voudrait pouvoir l’aider. Hélas, avec Jorjibell, Mīme n’a rien à gagner et tout à perdre. De son côté, jamais Jorjibell ne trahirait sa Reine, non plus. Jamais elles ne pourraient être heureuses ensemble.

D’après l’antique loi des Frères de la Côte Jorjibell pourrait rester à jamais à bord de l’Arcadia, prisonnière, et devenir l’esclave de Mīme. Cela pourtant, c’est hors de question. Pour Mīme elle-même, pour Harlock s’il savait ce qu’elle avait en tête, pour Jorjibell aussi. Cela froisserait leur sens de l’honneur à tous autant qu’ils sont.

Mīme ne cèdera _pas_ à ses sentiments naissants. Rien que parce qu’elle provoque en elle ces sentiments, la simple présence de Jorjibell devient une menace bien trop grande. Mīme ne supporte plus de la savoir captive ; la seule solution pour faire disparaître ses tourments serait d’en faire disparaître la source même. Effacer Jorjibell. Mais cela, jamais elle n’osera. Elle ne lui veut aucun mal, ça serait bien au-dessus de ses forces.  
Alors, tout ce qu’il lui reste, la seule trahison qu’elle s’autorise, c’est lui ouvrir la porte, lui tracer la voie, et l’adjoindre de s’échapper, vite et loin, et de ne jamais revenir.


End file.
